


À Fantôme observateur, Tigre acteur

by Sam_Jewelfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jewelfish/pseuds/Sam_Jewelfish
Summary: Kuroko voit bien que Midorima et Takao sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais le caractère tsundere de l'un et la peur de perdre son ami de l'autre met la relation entre les deux au point mort.C'est alors que l'occasion de les rassembler va se présenter... Et Kuroko compte bien les aider, tout ça accompagné de son cher Kagami...





	À Fantôme observateur, Tigre acteur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce site. Je suis une grande fan de KnB et le MidoTaka est mon OTP. J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte que j'ai voulu drôle et léger.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

\- Je suis sûr de moi, Taïga-kun.  
Tetsuya finit son milkshake vanille et regarda son petit ami. Le roux soupira avant de s'affaler sur la banquette du Maji Burger.  
\- Tetsu, tu te prends le chou pour que dalle. C'est pas possible, connaissant le lascar.  
Le plus vieux fit la moue avant de reposer son verre.  
\- Tu sais que j'observe énormément les gens. Et depuis un moment, je m'entraîne à décrypter les comportements du visage dans différentes situations. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, les pupilles rétrécissent, les yeux produisent quelques larmes pour humidifier la rétine, les joues rosissent et le coin des lèvres remontent sans qu'on s'en rende compte. On a aussi du mal à regarder la personne en face si elle est un peu trop proche de nous, dans tous les sens du terme. C'est exactement son comportement face à lui.  
Kagami le regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise.  
\- Et t'as observé beaucoup de gens amoureux, toi ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Aomine-kun et Momoi-san, Hyûuga-senpaï et Kantoku, et le plus important et représentatif, toi.  
Le plus jeune faillit s'étouffer plusieurs fois. Autant qu'il savait pour la coach et le capitaine, autant qu'il n'en savait rien pour Ahomine et Momoi ! Puis la dernière phrase... Lui ?  
\- Comment ça Momoi et Ahomine ? Et pourquoi tu m'observes moi ?  
\- Ça fait quelques mois tous les deux. Disons qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte il y a peu de temps. Et je t'observe le plus tout simplement parce que je t'aime, et aussi parce que je sais que tu m'aimes.  
Le power forward en resta bouche bée mais ne trouva rien à redire. Après tout, Kuroko avait raison.  
\- Oui bon ok, t'as raison. Mais t'es sûr qu'il a toutes ces réactions dont tu parles ?  
\- Oui, je le connais bien. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ses propres sentiments.  
Le roux souffla un grand coup et laissa sa tête reposer dans sa main.  
\- Midorima et Takao, quoi...  
\- Ça t'étonne ? Il y avait beaucoup d'indices qui laissaient sous-entendre qu'ils s'aimaient, selon moi.  
\- Ah ouais, genre quoi ?  
Kuroko promit d'expliquer après avoir été cherché un autre milkshake avec trois hamburgers pour Kagami. Il ramena le tout et sirota sa boisson avant de se remettre à parler, sous le regard concentré de son petit ami (et sa bouche déjà pleine de pain et de steak).  
\- Déjà, Takao-kun est Scorpion. C'est l'âme soeur parfaite du Cancer. Or, Midorima-kun est Cancer. Étant donné que Midorima-kun est friand d'horoscope et d'astrologie en général, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce détail rentre en ligne de compte pour lui. Ensuite, il considère vraiment Takao-kun comme son partenaire. On l'a vu pendant les matchs. Il lui fait une confiance aveugle, il va même jusqu'à sacrifier la précision de ces tirs en le laissant prendre les rênes. Ils passent leur temps ensemble, ils se voient tous les jours, Takao-kun le connait par coeur, il connait Takao-kun par coeur aussi...  
\- Oui mais ça veut rien dire, ça. Regarde, on se connaissait par coeur avant de tomber amoureux.  
\- Mais comme tu dis si bien, on est tombés amoureux... Ton argument se retourne contre toi, Taïga-kun. Sourit le plus vieux en sirotant sa boisson.  
Kagami se renfrogna et bouda. Tetsuya avait raison, sur ce point. Mais est-ce que cela s'appliquait à Midorima et Takao ? Parce que ce qui s'appliquait à eux ne s'appliquait pas forcément aux deux autres. Et puis, il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Midorima tomber amoureux d'un homme !  
\- Mais attends, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment moyen que Midorima puisse aimer un mec ?  
Le joueur fantôme le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de le dévisager.  
\- Évidemment, puisqu'il est gay.

...

Kagami faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il lâcha un magnifique et retentissant "WHAT?" qui fit se retourner tous les clients. Kuroko lui expliqua alors qu'il l'avait appris au collège. Un jour, il avait entendu Midorima dire au téléphone qu'il était hors de question qu'il rencontre une femme. Le joueur fantôme lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait et il avait juste répondu que ses parents voulaient arranger son mariage et qu'il en était hors de question. Qu'il ne voulait pas se marier, et que de toute façon il n'aimait pas les femmes. Kuroko avait alors juste fait deux plus deux et avait vite compris. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Midorima était aussi insensible que lui à une Momoi sauvage se collant allégrement à son corps. Midorima était tout simplement aussi homosexuel que lui.  
\- Eh bah... J'étais loin de penser ça.  
\- Et pourtant.  
Kuroko ferma les yeux et se délecta de son deuxième milkshake, un soupir bienheureux franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres.  
\- Et Takao ? Tu sais s'il a des sentiments pour lui ?  
\- Ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais oui, il m'a confirmé qu'il aimait Midorima-kun.  
\- Il est gay aussi ?  
\- Non, il est bisexuel. Voire même pansexuel. Il se fiche du sexe de la personne.  
Kagami hocha la tête et engloutit son dernier hamburger. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux de son petit ami avant de discrètement poser sa main sur sa cuisse. L'aîné le regarda avec un sourire tendre avant de venir caresser le dos de sa main.  
Il adorait quand son bourru de petit ami avait des gestes aussi tendres envers lui.  
\- Et tu comptes faire quelque chose pour les aider ? Demanda ledit petit ami en pressant sa cuisse.  
Kuroko prit une gorgée de milkshake et soupira.  
\- Honnêtement, j'aimerais les aider sinon ils ne se mettront jamais ensemble. Mais je n'aime pas me mêler des histoires d'amour.  
\- Hm... Faudrait faire en sorte qu'un des deux se déclarent, quoi.  
Tetsuya hocha la tête, soupira et finit sa boisson. Il se leva et entraîna le power forward à sa suite.  
Sans lâcher sa main une seule seconde. Les deux se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux.

 

Lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin vers le terrain de street basket, ils croisèrent justement les deux protagonistes de l'histoire. Ils étaient à pieds et semblaient se balader. En tout cas, le plus grand avait une peluche de licorne dans ses bras. Ils étaient peut-être partis chercher le lucky item du jour. Kagami fit alors un geste de la main à son petit ami et Kuroko lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ils avancèrent ainsi vers le "futur couple" et les interpelèrent.  
\- Oi, Takao, Midorima !  
Le shooting guard se tourna et souffla.  
\- Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu ton pas bourru, nanodayo.  
\- Oi, t'as un problème ?  
Kuroko fit s'échouer son coude dans les côtes du roux.  
\- Calme-toi, Taïga-kun. Bonjour Midorima-kun, Takao-kun.  
\- Hey Kuro-chan, Kaga-chan. Ça va ? Fit le point guard, la mine quelque peu sombre.  
Tetsuya dut empêcher son amoureux de taper Takao pour le surnom idiot qu'il lui donnait. Personnellement, ces surnoms le faisait rire.  
Mais rien ne valait le "Shin-chan".

Et rien ne valait le regard empli de jalousie et de rage de Midorima quand il entendait Takao surnommer d'autres que lui de cette façon.  
\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Le regard de Takao se rembrunit et il croisa les bras sur son torse. Un air boudeur et furieux prit place sur ses traits. Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux partenaires ?  
\- On est partis chercher le lucky item de Monsieur ! Ronchonna-t-il. Et à pieds, parce que Monsieur a perdu à Pierre Feuilles Ciseaux et devait donc conduire la carriole. Sauf que vu qu'il est en dernière position de l'horoscope, il a dit que c'était faussé et qu'il valait mieux y aller à pieds ! Et on a trouvé son punaise de lucky item dans une boutique hyper loin !  
\- Arrête de râler comme ça, Bakao ! Râla Midorima en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.  
\- C'est pas toi qui t'es étalé comme une crotte par terre parce qu'une certaine carotte l'a poussé pour se précipiter sur la dernière peluche licorne rose à corne dorée qu'il y avait ! Hurla Takao, le ton montant crescendo. Tu me saoules, Shin-chan ! Je te jure qu'un jour, je vais te faire bouffer tes lucky item de mes deux !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas "carotte", Bakao !  
\- Si je veux !  
Kuroko n'en revenait pas. Takao avait vraiment l'air en colère... Ce qui était vraiment rare.  
Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose avec Midorima... Quelque chose de plus important que ce petit accident... Et il comptait bien découvrir quoi !

 

La dispute continuait entre les deux joueurs de Shûutoku, le ton montant de plus en plus haut. Kagami ne sachant pas quoi faire, l'aîné décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
\- Takao-kun, ça te dit de venir manger une glace avec moi ?  
Le plus jeune lança un regard perdu à son petit ami. Petit ami qui tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait passer du temps seul avec Midorima pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais au vu du regard d'incompréhension du roux, il sut qu'il devrait lui envoyer un sms pour lui expliquer...  
Cependant, le point guard avait bien saisi la tactique de Kuroko. Alors il passa devant Midorima, le bousculant au passage.  
\- Avec plaisir ! Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester avec un égoïste arrogant et complètement idiot !  
Midorima allait riposter quand Kuroko tira le brun à lui.  
\- Allons-y, Takao-kun.  
Les deux amis partirent bien vite. L'aîné envoya ensuite un rapide sms à Kagami, disant :  
"Je pense qu'il s'est passé un truc entre eux deux. Essaye de tirer les vers du nez de Midorima. Moi, je m'occupe de Takao."  
Une fois fait, Kuroko se tourna vers Takao.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Midorima-kun ?  
Il vit que Takao sursauta et se renfrogna. Ses joues se colorèrent et il crut même voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.  
\- On ne peut rien te cacher, hein ? Fit Takao en riant faussement.  
\- Non, rien. Alors raconte-moi.  
Takao soupira et s'affala sur un banc à proximité.  
-Il... Enfin, je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un en sortant de la boutique. Je ne sais plus comment on en est venu à parler amour. Peut-être à cause de mon lucky item ou quoi... Bref, je lui ai dit que c'était un gars. Il n'a pas réagi et m'a juste dit qu'il espérait que jamais ce mec ne me rende mes sentiments. Ça m'a blessé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se fichait que je sois heureux. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que j'étais son esclave à lui, et qu'il n'accepterait jamais que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai envoyé bouler, en lui disant que je ne lui appartenais pas, que je n'étais pas sa chose. Sans le savoir, il me fait trop de mal. Il me donne trop d'espoir. En plus, quand je me suis vautré, il n'a pas réagi et m'a laissé en galère. J'en ai marre de lui...  
Kuroko se pinça les lèvres.  
\- Je vois...  
"Midorima-kun est encore plus bête que je ne le pensais. Dire cela de cette façon..."  
\- Tu ne penses pas que cela montre qu'il a des sentiments envers toi ?  
Takao renifla et tourna la tête. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de son jean et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
\- Il me parlerait de cette manière si c'était le cas...? Je ne crois pas, non...  
Tetsuya soupira.  
\- Takao-kun, tu connais Midorima-kun mieux que personne. Tu sais que c'est un anxieux absolument idiot lorsqu'il s'agit de relations sociales. Il est juste le pire tsundere existant.  
\- Je sais... Murmura Takao. Mais parfois, j'aimerais juste qu'il laisse tomber ce masque, parce que je ne sais pas si je dois espérer ou non...  
Les larmes ne cessèrent de rouler et Kuroko caressa gentiment le dos du brun.  
\- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas.

 

\- Oï, Midorima, il se passe quoi avec Takao ?  
Midorima se figea et en fit tomber sa peluche. Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, son toc habituel plus temblant que d'ordinaire. Il tourna la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard du roux.  
\- Rien. Pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose, nanodayo ?  
Kagami le fixa et lui montra son poing fermé.  
\- T'es idiot, ma parole. Ça se voit que quelque chose ne va pas ! Takao est du genre tout joyeux et happy-go-lucky. Fit-il, les tournures de phrases américaines remontant à la surface. Il ne s'énerverait pas comme ça si tout allait bien entre vous.  
Midorima se sentit vexé que même Bakagami se soit rendu compte de la situation. Il s'assit sur un banc, la peluche de licorne entre ses jambes.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerai de ça avec toi. Répondit le joueur de Shûutoku en claquant sa langue. Mais étant donné que tu le demandes...  
Il soupira. Ses mains agrippèrent la peluche plus fortement qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.  
\- Tu es stupide. Dit Midorima en esquissant un sourire qui sonnait faux. Mais... Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas.  
Kagami se sentit irrité d'être qualifié de "stupide" par le pire tsundere vivant, mais la deuxième partie de la phrase le rendit perplexe.  
"Tu ne me jugeras pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien voulu dire ? Est-ce que Tetsu a vraiment raison ? Il serait amoureux de Takao ?"  
Kagami se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Il soupira puis s'assit à côté du shooting guard. Et il attendit.  
Midorima déglutit, tritura ses lunettes et murmura :  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que Takao soit mien.  
...  
\- Huh ?  
Le power forward cligna des yeux.  
Midorima... Venait vraiment de dire ça...?  
Le roux fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ôte-moi d'un doute. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de Takao ?  
Le plus vieux des deux sursauta et se crispa. Il évita le regard de son habituel adversaire (devenu confident) et laissa ses yeux dériver vers la rue adjacente.  
\- Le Scorpion est l'âme soeur parfaite du Cancer.  
Kagami pouffa et soupira.  
\- Donc tu l'aimes. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?  
\- Es-tu fou ? S'emporta Midorima en lui assénant un coup de peluche. Comment puis-je lui dire ce genre de choses ?  
Kagami râla et agrippa la peluche violemment pour taper Midorima avec.  
\- Bah tu le prends à part et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes. Ça tombe sous le sens !  
\- Ça marche peut-être pour un idiot comme toi mais je suis incapable de faire ça ! Hurla le shooter en récupérant la licorne. Ça peut détruire beaucoup trop de choses. Que ce soit par rapport aux autres ou avec Takao lui-même.  
Le power forward soupira et se leva. Il tendit sa main à l'autre et le tira de force du banc.  
\- Écoute, le regard des autres, tu t'en fous. Les gens ne vont pas vivre à ta place. C'est ta vie, tu en es ton propre maître. Il ne faut pas s'empêcher de vivre pour deux trois abrutis qui sont trop étriqués d'esprit. Ce n'est pas eux qui regretteront de ne pas avoir privilégier leur propre bonheur. Ce n'est pas facile, on s'en rend compte tous les jours avec Tetsu. Mais on s'aime, et au final je crois que rien ne compte plus que ça.  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Midorima et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
\- Et par rapport à Takao, je ne pense pas que savoir que tu l'aimes va le faire changer d'attitude envers toi. Il tient trop à toi, donc je ne pense pas qu'il t'éjectera de sa vie. Alors arrête de faire ta mijaurée, va le voir et dis-lui. T'es un shooter de génie, donc shoote en plein dans son coeur.  
Midorima était choqué. Le discours de Kagami faisait sens, et bizarrement il lui fit du bien. Cet idiot en avait plus dans la caboche qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.  
Cependant, la dernière métaphore le fit pouffer de rire.  
\- Décidément, tu n'as que le basket en tête, Bakagami. Mais...  
Il esquissa un faible sourire en regardant le roux.  
\- Merci. Je vais y réfléchir.  
Kagami tourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Ils étaient rivaux, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se prenait à apprécier le joueur de Shûutoku. Il cherchait à répliquer mais Kuroko apparut dans son champ de vision, accompagné de Takao.  
\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup...  
Midorima se figea instantanément et se tourna vers les deux arrivants. Il évita le regard de Takao, et se cacha même derrière Kagami.  
Le roux vit bien le manège de Midorima. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kuroko et se précipita alors vers lui.

 

Sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde, il agrippa le bras de son petit ami et l'entraîna avec lui au loin. Il cria aux deux joueurs de Shûutoku que Kuroko et lui devait vite partir, que leur coach avait appelé et voulait les voir. Lorsque tous deux furent hors de vue, il tira Kuroko pour se cacher avec lui derrière un buisson, pas très loin de là où leurs amis étaient.  
L'aîné était perplexe. Il chuchota :  
\- Taïga-kun, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
Kagami lui fit signe de parler bas.  
\- T'avais raison. Midorima aime Takao. Mais il s'y prend comme un pied. Faut les laisser tous les deux. Normalement, et si Midorima tient parole, la situation va se débloquer.  
Le joueur fantôme le fixa et eut un mince sourire.  
\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi, Taïga-kun.  
\- Ouais. Mais je veux être sûr. C'est pour ça que je t'ai entraîné avec moi pour qu'on se cache et qu'on observe.  
\- Je vois...  
Kuroko se retint de pouffer.  
\- C'est du voyeurisme, Taïga-kun.  
\- Shhh ! Tu vas tout faire capoter ! S'agaça-t-il gentiment en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son petit ami.  
L'aîné hocha la tête et se tut. Il vola un rapide baiser au roux et se concentra sur les deux partenaires.

Midorima était nerveux. Il triturait la peluche, remontait ses lunettes sans arrêt. Takao, lui, avait les mains dans les poches et ne regardait même pas le shooting guard. Ce qui énerva le plus vieux.  
\- Takao, regarde-moi.  
\- Non.  
La réponse était tombée nette.  
\- Comment je fais pour m'excuser si tu ne me regardes pas ?  
Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de surprise. Il se retourna comme un beau diable et fixa son meilleur ami.  
\- T'excuser ? Toi ?  
Midorima fut vexé comme un pou. Il s'assit, croisa les jambes et bouda.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Takao explose de rire. Il s'affala aux côtés de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Boude pas, Shin-chan ! C'est juste inhabituel !  
Shintaroû fit claquer sa langue et tourna le dos au brun.  
\- Et bien je ne m'excuserai pas !  
Takao lança un regard exaspéré au plus vieux.  
\- Tu agis comme un enfant Shin-chan.  
Le point guard put seulement entendre un "Humph !". Il soupira.  
\- Tu ne changeras jamais, hein. Eh bah salut.  
Le plus jeune se leva et alla pour partir. Mais une main retint son bras.  
\- Je suis désolé. J'ai mal agi.  
Takao en resta, comme on dit, sur le cul. Il fixa le shooter, se rassit à ses côtés et le regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment, Shin-chan...?  
Midorima rougit et esquiva le regard du brun.  
\- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Alors arrête de me faire la tête.  
Le cadet sourit gentiment et fourra ses mains dans les cheveux verts.  
\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Shin-chan ! La prochaine fois par contre, ce ne sera pas aussi facile !  
Shintaroû soupira et frappa doucement l'arrière de la tête du brun.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Pas pour ça, en tout cas.  
Takao sourit.  
\- Mais c'est la première fois que tu t'excuses ! Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis content que tu le fasses, mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
L'aîné souffla un coup.  
\- Disons que je ne veux pas que ça empire. Et puis, ce serait bête de gâcher notre relation de cette façon. Surtout qu'elle va changer à partir de maintenant.  
Takao haussa un sourcil. Midorima, lui, arborait un air confiant.  
En réalité, son âme fondait à l'intérieur.  
\- En quoi elle va changer ? Tu vas devenir mon esclave pour te faire pardonner ?  
Le shooter asséna un coup de peluche au brun.  
\- Rien de tout ça, enfin ! Disons simplement que je ne veux plus qu'on soit simplement amis.  
Takao sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Mais ils se calma. Rationnellement parlant, son tsundere d'ami ne pouvait dire ça de cette façon. Aussi il souffla un coup.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu acceptes enfin le fait que je sois ton meilleur ami ? Fit le point guard en pressant son épaule. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je commençais à désespérer !  
L'aîné soupira et fit claquer sa langue.  
\- Bakao. Tu l'es déjà depuis longtemps nanodayo. Je le disais dans un autre sens.

Oh Grand Kami-sama, Midorima se sentait mourir ! Il avait les mains moites, son coeur s'emballait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et il n'osait même plus regarder le brun dans les yeux.  
"Pitié, faites que ce Bakagami ait raison et que Takao ne me rejette pas !"  
Il respira un bon coup puis se jeta à l'eau.  
\- Je ne veux plus être juste meilleur ami avec toi. Je voudrais que notre relation évolue de manière...  
Grande inspiration.  
\- Romantique.  
Il y eut un gros blanc, seulement entrecoupé par les respirations des deux joueurs.  
Takao avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Avait-t-il bien entendu ? Son coeur battait à tambour battant dans sa cage thoracique, ses jambes flageollaient et il sentait ses joues s'empourprer.  
\- Sh-Shin-chan...?  
Sa voix avait eu peine à sortir.  
\- Tu-tu veux dire que tu veux sortir avec moi...?  
Midorima détourna les yeux mais hocha brièvement la tête.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas, promets-moi au moins de rester mon ami.  
Cette phrase eut le don de réveiller le brun. Il s'avança rapidement vers le grand shooting guard et le força à le fixer en attrapant ses joues.  
\- Étant donné que je deviens ton petit ami à cet instant-même, hors de question que je te promette ça !  
L'aîné ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de surprise. Takao en sourit et caressa gentiment son visage.  
\- C'est pas juste, Shin-chan. Je voulais être celui qui se déclare...  
\- Fais-le. Répondit presque automatiquement le plus grand.  
Le point guard pouffa de rire. Voilà que son (désormais) petit ami était en mode automate !  
Retrouvant son aplomb naturel, Takao glissa ses mains autour de la taille du shooting guard. Il se rapprocha de lui, colla leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre et le regarda tendrement.  
\- Je t'aime, Shintaroû.  
L'utilisation de son prénom entier, ce ton dépourvu d'une quelconque once de moquerie, ce regard franc et plein d'étoiles...  
Midorima en laissa tomber ses défenses. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se remplirent de tendresse et il s'autorisa à étreindre le brun.  
\- Je-je t'aime aussi...  
Ça y est, il l'avait dit.  
\- Kazunari.  
Le brun en eut le souffle coupé. Mais la surprise fut encore plus complète lorsque l'aîné se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles du cadet. Takao en écarquilla les yeux mais rapidement, il sourit et rendit son baiser à Midorima.

 

Toujours derrière le buisson, Kuroko et Kagami étaient fiers d'eux. Ils avaient les mains entrelacées et s'échangèrent un sourire.  
\- Je te l'avais bien dit. Fit remarquer Kuroko.  
Le roux soupira et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
\- Tu veux une médaille ?  
\- Un milkshake maison ira, Taïga-kun.  
Le power forward rit. Il se leva et entraîna le plus petit dans son sillage.  
\- Ok, tu l'as mérité. Allons-y.  
Kuroko sourit et suivit son petit ami. Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent alors, le sentiment d'avoir accompli une bonne action les emplissant de joie.


End file.
